In recent years, a motor incorporating a driving circuit is often used in blowers for air conditioning. In the motor, a high-voltage power converter circuit and a stator are connected to each other. The motor is molded with thermosetting resin, such as unsaturated polyester resin. The direct-current power supply for motor driving is set to a voltage as high as maximum 325 volts (e.g., Patent Literature 1). Air conditioners are often used in areas where power supply situations are bad. The maximum of the voltage of the direct-current power supply tends to further increase.
A package for sealing an integrated circuit (hereinafter abbreviated as IC) has been reduced in size and a package for surface mounting is also often used. In particular, for an IC mounted on a power converter in a motor, the package for surface mounting is used in more cases because of a demand for size reduction (e.g., Patent Literature 2). However, ICs used in a blower motor for air conditioning or the like require relatively large allowable power consumption. Therefore, mounting needs to be contrived to efficiently radiate heat generated by the allowable power consumption.